


The Naughty Student

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: BDSM, Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: It's got brian and justin role playing.





	The Naughty Student

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Someone asked me to write a role playing b/j fic so here it is. I hope you guys enjoy it. This just Justin's POV.  


* * *

I came to the loft after PIFA and sat down on the couch. It was only Monday afternoon which meant that Brian wasn’t due from Kinnetic for a few more hours. Brian likes to work extra hours on Mondays to make up for the weekends. 

How the fuck am I going to tell him that once again I got suspended from school. This time it wasn’t for my political beliefs. It was for defending myself from Cody. What the fuck was I supposed to do when he comes into my studio and starts pushing me of course I’m going to push him back. Of course I knew he was mad cuz I dropped out of his little vigilante group. I never thought he would come into my studio and stir shit up. 

Apparently he had started a commotion around the Institute which of course made the Dean investigate and just as I was about to punch the Dean comes in and then everything comes to a halt. Cody takes that as his cue to leave and I’m left with the Dean glaring at me. 

“Mr. Taylor, I thought we establish that if you were to come back to this institute there would be no more problems from you.” The Dean said.

“He started.” I had said and of course I knew I sounded like a 8 year old. 

“I don’t care who started it. We had an agreement and since you disobeyed that agreement I’m forced to suspend you.” He had said. 

For some time I just stood there with my jaw dropped and then I gathered my supplies and headed to the loft where I am now sitting on the couch trying to decide if Brian will give a slow torturous death or a fast and get it done death. 

Finally I decide to just tell him up front and it get over with. After all it wasn’t really my fault and I’m sure Brian will understand that. 

After some time I hear the door slide and I look at the clock and see that it’s 6 p.m. which means he probably had a good day and didn’t have stay in longer fixing any fuck ups. 

“Hi, honey I’m home.” He says in high falsetto voice. I stand up from the couch and he pulls into a very intense kiss. 

He sits down next to me and pulls me into his lap.

“So how was your day at work honey.” I say in my own high falsetto.

“It was great I got a new account and how was yours?” He says.

“Igotsuspendedfromschool.” I say rapidly.

“What the fuck did you say.” he says. 

“I said I got suspended from school.” I say it really slowly now and he gives me an annoyed look.

“What the fuck did you do now?” He says annoyed at me.

“I didn’t do anything it was Cody who started it.” I say

“Aha. It was the rebellious youngster who probably wanted revenge because little sunshine decided to be a good boy.” He says sarcastically and I roll my eyes at him. 

“Anyway the Dean came in while I was about to punch him and I got suspend.” I say still mad over the whole situation.

“And here I thought your obsession with violence had ended. Justin do you have any idea how much fucking money your tuition costs? And you fucking blow it over some little faggot.” He says obviously starting to get mad. 

“I wasn’t going to let him push me around. I had to stand my ground!” I say starting to get pissed. 

“Yeah it’s always about standing your ground isn’t it? What’s gonna happen when you can’t find a job cuz you’re a college dropout huh?” He says glaring at me and running his hand through his hair a clear sign he’s frustrated. 

He’s got a point there even galleries want an artist that has studied and has a degree. So I shrug. 

“So what are you going to do? Punish me for standing up to Cody? I thought you’d be please that I set him in his place.” I say defiantly.

“I’m not mad about that I could care less whether that little punk got the shit beat out of him. I’m mad that you didn’t listen to me when I told you he was fucking bad news and now you’re the one who has to face the consequences.” He says in a quieter tone than before. 

“I know I’m sorry. I was just angry and acting out all of the feelings I had kept bottled up.” I say caressing his face. 

“Just don’t do it again and tomorrow you’re going back and explain to the dean that your brain sometimes doesn’t work and you’re really sorry okay? About me punishing you that can be easily arranged. How about we play a little game.” He says the first part  
condescendingly and the last part as a seductive whisper against ear. 

“What did you have in mind?” I say returning the seductive tone.

“In lieu of today’s event how about we play the naughty student role playing game.” He says tongue in cheek.

“That sounds hot. What are the rules?” I say leaning into his chest. 

“The rules are I’m the professor and you’re the student and you have to follow all of my instructions. Of course you’ll have to be spanked for your suspension. Also you are to call me Mr. Kinney whenever I speak to you. Got it.” He says already divesting himself of his shirt.

“Yes, Mr. Kinney.” I say in an erotic tone. 

“Okay then. I want you to pull my pants down with your teeth and suck my cock but don’t make me come yet.” He says sitting at the edge of the couch and I position myself between his legs. 

“Yes, Mr. Kinney.” I say once again.

I begin to unzip his pants with my teeth and pull down his underwear as well. I stare at his dick for a few seconds before taking it completely into my mouth. I begin by licking the slit and allowing my tongue to travel all of the underside of his cock. I can tell he’s loving it by the little noises he’s making. I continue to suck harder bobbing my head as I blow him. I deep throat him a few times and he starts to fuck my mouth. I play with his balls as he thrusts his penis deeper into my mouth. 

I know that he’s getting closer to coming so I stop because we both know he wants to come fucking me. Letting him slip from my mouth I look at him waiting for his next instruction. 

“I want you to strip very slowly and then I want you to go lay down on the bed on your stomach legs spread apart and your arms above your head.” He says with a seductive look that just fucking makes me harder than I am. 

He is the master of seduction. No wonder he is so great at his job. Nobody stands a chance against his powers of seduction especially not me. 

So once again I repeat the Mr. Kinney phrase. Just saying his last name like that always gets me hard. Reminds me of a long ago night where I had said that phrase when we were giving this another try whatever this is.   
I stand up and very slowly start to pull up my shirt and start to give a show by slowly exposing skin till I finally pull it over my head and let it fall to the floor. I start unbuttoning my jeans next I turn around so that he’s looking at my ass as I push them past my knees bending over to take off my sneakers I can just imagine that he’s licking his lips he loves my ass and then I feel his hands smack it playfully. 

“It’s not nice to tempt me like that sunshine.” He says it his high falsetto voice. 

I turn around and push my underwear down till my hard dick is free. This is what you do to me brian all of the fucking time. It can be just your voice. The way you look at me. How you smile. Once I’m completely naked and standing in front of him he lets his eyes travel up and down my body as if trying to commit to memory every inch of my body it sends a deep wave of desire through my body which he must see in my eyes because he smirks smugly. 

“Okay now go lay down on the bed like I told you I’ll be right there.” He orders.

So I go lay down on the bed eagle style and I know that he’s about to spank me and just that makes me leak. 

“God Justin you look so fucking hot just spread out like that for me.” He says standing by the end of the bed. I can hear him stripping his clothes. I see him going towards the closet and I know he’s getting out the leather paddle. He comes back to the bed standing on the side once again his eyes devouring me and my blush runs through out my body. 

“I want your ass up on the air and spread your legs apart expose that asshole for me.” His tone is commanding but at the same time it’s so erotic that it goes straight to my dick.

“Yes Mr. Kinney.” I say in my own seductive tone. I position myself like told me to.

“How many do you want?” He asks.

“Ten?” I say with uncertainty.

“Let’s make that 15.” He says.

I yelp in surprise and pain at the first blow then after 5 more blows the pain turns into pleasure as it always does and I find myself wanting more. 

“More Mr. Kinney” I scream

“You like that? you’re such a naughty student.” He says bringing down the paddle with even more force. 

The last five and my ass is burning and my face is streaked with my tears but god it feels so fucking wonderful. He puts the paddle down and rolls me over so that I’m facing him. In the blink of an eye he has a condom on and is putting lube on it before entering me in one solid motion. 

“So tight Justin and so fucking hot.” He says pulling out before slamming back into me. 

“Oh fuck, harder Mr. Kinney.” I say panting. 

“Say it again.” He grunts

“Faster, Mr. Kinney.” I say breathlessly as he continues to pound me into the mattress. 

He kisses me deeply sweat dripping from his face down to mine. He licks my lips and plunges his tongue into my mouth one more time making me moan into the kiss.

“You’re so naughty, I love it.” He says and that right there makes me smile and he smiles back.

He hits my prostate over and over again with a vengeance and I push my hips down to meet his thrusts making the experience of being fucked by him even more intense. I start jacking myself off as he continues to move in and out of me at lightening speed. 

We’re both close to coming. I jerk off faster to make my orgasm all the more powerful while simultaneously meeting his thrusts. I shoot before him squeezing my eyes shut and moaning Mr. Kinney in a high pitched voice. Several thrusts later he coming deep into the condom grunting with his head rolled back. He falls down on top of me. We’re both desperately trying to catch our breaths. 

“That was naughty.” He says tongue in cheek. 

I laugh and say “Naughty is an understatement that was the embodiment of naughtiness.” 

He pulls out of me and lays down next to me and I lay my head on his chest. 

“Thanks, Brian.”

“For what? Fucking you within inch of your life you don’t have to thank me for that.” He says.

“No for making me realize how important getting a degree is.” I say in a thoughtful tone. 

“Don’t thank me I just want my money back for all of the aborted education that I’ve paid.” He says tongue in cheek.

I roll my eyes at him sometimes he can be a pain in the ass.   
“So I take it you’re going to be a nice little boy and talk to the dean tomorrow.” He says sarcastically.

“Yes, honey.” I say sarcastically as well. 

“Come on, we have to go to Woody’s and then to Babylon I promised Mikey we’d go.” He says already getting up and heading towards the shower. I make myself get up and join him in the shower. 

Once we’re finished showering among some more fooling around we get dressed and head off towards Woody’s. 

The night has just begun. 

The end.


End file.
